powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vodou Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Vodou deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Loa Physiology *Vodoun/Vodun/Voodoo Deity Physiology Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of the Deities of Vodou mythology. Consistent of *Haitian Vodou Mythology *Louisiana/New Orleans Voodoo Mythology *West African Vodun Mythology Deities/Loa *'Adjassou-Linguetor' **Lake/River Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ***Water Mimicry **360-Degree Vision *'Adya Hount'tò' **Music Manipulation ***Enhanced Musicianship ***Musical Instrument Manipulation (Drumbs) **Rhythm Manipulation **Vibration Manipulation *'Agassou' **Ancestry Manipulation **Architecture Manipulation **Bond Manipulation ***Kinship Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Leopard Physiology **Magic ***Spell Casting **Protection Embodiment ***Guardianship *'Agwé' **Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Ocean Manipulation **Water Plant Manipulation *'Anaisa Pye' **Happiness Manipulation **Love Manipulation ***Love Empowerment ***Love Inducement **Monetary Manipulation *'Ayida-Weddo/Rainbow Serpent ' **Air Manipulation **Creation **Fertility Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Rainbow Manipulation **Snake Physiology **Snake Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Ayizan' **Answer Intuition ***Enlightenment **Economy Manipulation **Enhanced Initiative **Guardianship **Nature Manipulation *'Azaka Medeh/Azaka-Tonnerre' **Agriculture Intuition **Earth Manipulation **Freedom Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Land Lordship **Storm Manipulation ***Thunder Manipulation *'Bacalou' **Death Inducement **Fear Manipulation **Malefic Force Manipulation ***Corruption Manipulation ***Evil Aura ***Evil Empowerment **Possession **Vice Inducement *'Badessy' **Sky Manipulation *'Baron Cimitière' **Aspect Separation (from Baron Samedi) **Cemetery Lordship ***Cemetery Empowerment ***Earth Manipulation ***Necromancy **Death-Force Manipulation **Door Manipulation **Guardianship *'Baron Kriminel' **Aspect Separation (from Baron Samedi) **Cemetery Empowerment **Death Inducement **Judgement Manipulation **Possession **Sacrifice Empowerment *'Baron La Croix' **Aspect Separation (from Baron Samedi) **Necromancy ***Cemetery Empowerment ***Divination ***Phantasm Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement *'Baron Samedi' **Aspect Manifestation **Death-Force Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Healing **Necromancy ***Cemetery Empowerment ***Death Inducement ***Death Magic ***Divination ***Reanimation ***Resurrection **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement **Underworld Lordship *'Belie Belcan' **Justice Manipulation **Protection Embodiment **Purification **Truth Manipulation **Virtue Inducement *'Boli Shah' **Bond Manipulation ***Kinship Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Guardianship *'Bossou Ashadeh' **Bovine Physiology **Guardianship *'Bugid Y Aiba' **Enhanced Combat **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Captain Debas' **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Death-Force Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Ritual Manipulation *'Clermeil' **Lake/River Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Flood Creation ****Water Generation ****Water Mimicry *'Congo' **Consumption Empowerment (flesh) **Enhanced Beauty **Sacrifice Empowerment **Supernatural Strength *'Damballa' **Creation ***Life Creation **Divine Lord Physiology **Enhanced Intelligence **Mind Manipulation **Sky Manipulation **Snake Physiology **Soul Manipulation *'Dan Petro' **Agriculture Intuition **Animal Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Guardianship *'Dan Wédo' **Snake Physiology **Water Embodiment *'Diable Tonnere' **Storm Manipulation ***Thunderstorm Creation ****Thunder Manipulation *'Diejuste' **Benefic Force Manipulation **Compassion Embodiment **Serenity Inducement *'Dinclinsin' **Anger Empowerment **Enhanced Whipmanship **Enslavement Branding **Fear Inducement **Land Lordship **Pocket Dimension Creation (Limited) *'Erzulie' **Crystal Manipulation **Flower Manipulation **Love Manipulation ***Love Empowerment ***Love Inducement **Sexual Inducement **Supernatural Beauty *'Filomez' **Spirit Physiology **Uniqueness (very rare and potent loa) **Water Manipulation *'Ghede Doubye' **Precognition Manipulation ***Precognitive Inducement **Seer ***Clairvoyance ***Divination *'Ghede Linto' **Blessing Inducement **Miracle Manipulation ***Miracle Performing **Song Augmentation **Thread Manipulation *'Ghede Loraj' **Manifestation **Storm Manipulation ***Storm Generation *'Ghede Nibo' **Authority **Cemetery Lordship **Enhanced Beauty **Flawless Healing **Medical Intuition **Necromancy **Possession **Psychopomp Physiology **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sex Specialist ***Sexual Inducement *'Grand Bois' **Aspect Manifestation **Earth Manipulation ***Soil Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Forest Lordship **Magic **Plant Manipulation **Potion Creation *'Kalfu' **Access Manipulation **Aspect Separation (Papa Legba) **Contract Bestowal **Destroyer Deity Physiology (limited; deliberate destruction) ***Destruction ***Disaster Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Esoteric Flame Manipulation ****Dark Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation **Justice Manipulation (injustices) **Life and Death Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology **Night Manipulation **Psychopomp Physiology ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling ***Mediumship **Path Manipulation (Crossroads) ***Door & Passageway Manipulation ***Obstacle Manipulation ***Path Sense **Punishment **Satanic Incarnation/Demon Physiology **Transcendent Mage Physiology ***Omni-Magic ****Curse Manipulation *****Curse Inducement *****Jinx ****Dark Arts **Trickster *'La Sirene/Mami Wata' **African Deity Physiology **Fertility Manipulation **Healing **Snake Physiology **Supernatural Beauty **Water Manipulation *'L'inglesou' **Death Inducement **Fear Inducement **Feral Mind **Judgement Manipulation **Nature Manipulation *'Loco' **Answer Intuition ***Enlightenment **Flawless Healing **Medical Intuition **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Wood Manipulation *'Mademoiselle Charlotte' **Blessing Inducement **Dream Walking **Manifestation **Omnilingualism ***Projective Omnilingualism **Possession **Supernatural Beauty *'Maîtresse Délai' **Magic **Music Manipulation ***Enhanced Musicianship ***Musical Instrument Manipulation (Tambourines) **Rhythm Manipulation *'Maîtresse Hounon'gon' **Chanting Empowerment **Fire Manipulation **Magic ***Invocation ***Spell Casting *'Maman Brigitte' **Ancestry Manipulation **Cemetery Lordship ***Cemetery Empowerment ***Necromancy ****Reanimation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Guardianship **Justice Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation ***Regeneration Manipulation ****Healing *****Curing **Mental Inducement **Passion Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Marassa Jumeaux' (Twins) **Astrology **Divine Force Manipulation **Gender Transcendence **Justice Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Philosophy Manipulation **Possession **Truth Manipulation **Uniqueness *'Marinette' **Avian Manipulation (Owls) **Freedom Manipulation **Guardianship **Possession **Skeleton Physiology **Violence Manipulation **Werebeast Manipulation (Werewolves) *'Mombu' **Rain Mimicry **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation ****Rain Manipulation *****Rain Creation *'Ogoun' **Ascended Physiology (upon death; Deification) **Combat Empowerment **Combat Perception **Divination **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Endurance **Forge Manipulation ***Fire Manipulation ***Meta Crafting ***Metal Manipulation **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Hunting Intuition ***Predator Instinct **Rage Manipulation **War Manipulation ***Combat Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Papa Legba' **Aspect Manifestation **Communication Manipulation ***Message Manipulation ***Speech Manipulation **Contract Bestowal **Dog Manipulation **Enhanced Beauty (in other myths) **Fertility Embodiment (Male Virility) **Horn Protrusion (in other myths) **Guardianship **Key-Based Powers **Luck **Omnilingualism **Omnipresence **Path Manipulation (Lord of the Crossroads/Roads) ***Door & Passageway Manipulation ***Obstacle Manipulation ****Obstruction Removal (Remover of Obstacles) ***Path Sense **Planeswalking **Prescience **Psychopomp Physiology ***Afterlife Border ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling ***Mediumship ***Necroscience ***Possession **Trickster (in other myths) *'Pie' **Lake/River Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Water Generation *****Flood Creation ****Drowning **Spider Physiology *'Shango' **Ascended Physiology (through Deification) **Combat Empowerment **Dance Manipulation **Divine Weaponry (Axe's) **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Endurance **Fertility Manipulation **Justice Manipulation **Rage Manipulation **Sky Deity Physiology ***Divine Lord Physiology ***Deity Lightning Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation ****Weather Manipulation *****Storm Manipulation *****Thunder Manipulation *****Thunderstorm Creation **War Manipulation * Sobo ** Deity Lightning Manipulation ** Storm Manipulation *** Thunderstorm Creation **** Thunder Manipulation * Sousson-Pannan ** Consumption Empowerment (Blood and Liquor) ** Stone Mimicry ** Supernatural Ugliness * Ti-Jean Petro ** Transcendent Mage Physiology *** Magic **** Dark Arts **** Fire Immunity **** Voodoo ** Snake Physiology * Ti Malice ** Enhanced Charisma ** Trickster * Uncle Bouki ** Greed Manipulation ** Supernatural Stamina Associations *African Deity Physiology *Orisha Physiology *Spirit Physiology *Voodoo *Zombie Physiology Known Users Mythology/Folklore *Loa (Voodoo) *Any follower of Vodou/Voodoo who becomes a "horse" of the Loa (Voodoo) Literature *Baron Saturday (Discworld) Television *Papa Legba (American Horror Story: Coven) *Ayida (Angel o Demonio) Cartoons *The Loa (The Princess and the Frog) Comics *Vodu (Marvel) Video Games *Voodoo gods (SMITE) Gallery Haitian.jpg|This altar has offerings to three nations (nanchons) of lwa. Anaisa Pye Loa.jpg|Anaisa Pye (Voodoo) Loa of love, money, and general happiness within the 21 Divisions 830px-Vodu.jpg|The Vodu (Marvel) are a group of Vodou deities. Friends_on_the_Other_Side.jpg|The Loa; "Friends on the Other Side" (The Princess and the Frog) PapaLegba.png|Papa Legba (American Horror Story: Coven) File:Baron_Samedi_SMITE.jpg|Baron Samedi (SMITE) God of Life and Death. Voodoo-Loa Maman-Brigette-Baron-Samedi.jpg|Baron Samedi and Maman Brigitte. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies